For What You Are To Me
by PokeyChanSuperNova
Summary: After two years Eiri Yuki may have finally found the easiest way to tell Shuichi that he loves him.
1. Chapter 1: With so few words I can say

For what you are to me

Chapter 1:

With so few words I can say…

"YUKI! YUKI! YUUUUUUUUUUUUKKIIIIIII!"

Eiri Yuki jerked his head up and stared at his computer modem. The cursor was blinking insistently, demanding that he type.

He rubbed the side of his face to remove the excess spittle and sighed tiredly. He was only a third of the way through of his new novel and only had two months to finish, his deadline looming. Needless to say he did not need any distractions from his increasingly annoying roommate, who showed up regardless if Yuki wanted to be interrupted or not.

"YUKI!"

Yuki stretched and fumbled in his shirt pocket for his package of cigarettes. He pulled one out, searched his desk drawer for a lighter and pulled that out as well. He had just put the cigarette to his lips and was prepared to light it when his door _exploded _open.

"There you are Yuki!

Yuki closed his eyes. Standing in the doorway was a small, feminine looking boy with bright pink hair wearing the most ridiculous outfit Yuki had ever seen.

The boy was wearing a black leather skirt, an orange bikini top, a black biker jacket and an orange cowboy hat, which completed this outrageous ensemble.

"What ARE you wearing!"

The boy flinched and cowered in the doorway.

"B-but I thought it would turn you on if I wore this."

"Your crazy."

"Your not one bit inspired by this?"

Yuki opened his eyes and glared at the boy. "I'm inspired to throw you out; and what do you mean _inspired _by this?"

The boy shifted his feet. "Well um…I-I've came in here before…uh, just to you know to um…see how you were doing and I'd find you asleep, so I'd get you a blanket and cover you with it and I'd see you'd only have like a paragraph on the screen…"

Yuki rose from his chair, and threw a glance at the computer. "Have you ever read what I've written?" he asked sharply.

The boy shook his head vigorously. "Oh no! That would mean that I was snooping! I wouldn't do that!"

"Hmmm…"

The boy looked at him anxiously. "D-did I make you mad? I didn't mean to! I was just trying to make sure that you didn't get cold!"

Yuki sat back down in his chair and rubbed his throbbing temples. "Get out. I'm tired of listening to your nonsense babbling, and I don't want you prancing around here like some stupid gay fairy!"

"Eh. Yuki…"The boy trailed off looking crestfallen.

Yuki turned back to his computer without another word.

The boy stared at him a moment longer, then turned around, and shuffled out the door, closing it behind him.

Hearing the door close Yuki allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "He thought I'd get cold huh? Some times I think that punk really _is_ to good for me…"

Yuki was furiously typing away when his stomach uttered a low growl. He glance at the clock and now saw that it read 10:03 am, the boy having woken him hours before.

Yuki was tempted to ignore his stomach's loud protests, but knew that if he did so he would have to pay for it later.

Yuki slid the mouse up to the corner of the screen and saved what he had written. He got up and scratched the back of his head.

He walked across the room and flung open the door, expecting to hear the requiem of silence.

What hit him instead was the warm fragrance of coffee drifting out of the kitchen mingling with the smell of bacon.

Yuki wrinkled his nose. Something was burning.

Rushing to the kitchen Yuki stopped short at the sight he had found.

_"Funny little turtle, hiding in your shell, I'll bet you have a secret to tell! You are green and not blue, which makes me not blue…too! I love it when you speak; you go gurgle, gurgle, gurgle! I just love you my funny little turtle!"_

The boy with the pink hair was dancing around the kitchen with a stack of pancakes on a plate shaped like turtles with strawberries for eyes. He placed the stack of pancakes on the table and sauntered over to the counter to grab the cup of coffee; turning and seeing Yuki he gasped.

"Man! You scared me!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "I pray that you are not planning to add that song to one of your albums."

The boy cocked his head. "What do you mean? I thought that song had potential. For the kids you know?"

Yuki snorted. " If you mean that smut is potential for retarded three year olds, then hey, you've got yourself a song."

The boy put the cup of coffee next to the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Hey Yuki, you could write a song for me…"

Yuki shrugged. "I'll pass."

The boy looked at him hurt. "Why?"

Yuki walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He picked up the cup of coffee and took a sip, promptly spitting it out.

"What the hell did you put in this! Mud?"

The boy looked at him. "No! I just put sugar in it!" he cried indignantly.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "And just how much sugar did you add?" he asked.

The boy put a finger to his lips. "Um…uh…well…er…" he stammered.

Yuki sighed. "Never mind." He surveyed the table and found that along with the pancakes, bacon and coffee; he had also made toast and eggs

Yuki picked up the toast and held it gingerly between his forefinger and thumb. "Shuichi…how the hell did you manage to burn toast?"

The pink haired boy turned around and flushed. "The stupid toaster setting was on bagels! How should I have known it would have cooked so quickly?"

"You also managed to burn the eggs and bacon."

Shuichi glared at him. "Damn it! Can't you be grateful for once!"

"Why should I? I'd get better service at a homeless shelter."

"Y-Yuki…do you not love me? Is that why you wont eat my food?"

Yuki curled his lip. "I won't eat your food because your food sucks."

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears. "T-then Yuki…you do love me?"

Yuki eyed him warily. "When did I say that?"

"AH! Yuki! Why do you have to be so mean! Why can't you just be more honest, open up, say what you feel once in while!" Shuichi covered his eyes with his hands, beginning to sob.

Yuki smirked. "You want me to say what I feel?"

Shuichi removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Yuki hopefully.

"What I'm feeling right now…"

Shuichi stared at him, his eyes bright. "Yes?"

Yuki took a deep breath. "What I'm feeling right now is…"

"Yes? Yes?"

Yuki looked away then glanced at Shuichi who was now practically on the floor kneeling and felt the smirk on his face grow. "What I'm feeling right now is…Pretty _pissed_ off!"

Shuichi stumbled, his eyes wide. "P-pissed off? Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Why YUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIII?" He collapsed to the floor and began sobbing again.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Because you act like a spoiled brat! Jesus! Stop that keening!"

"No! You haaaaaaaaate meeeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh for the love of god Shuichi, look! Look at me!"

Shuichi lifted his head and stared at Yuki blearily, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

Yuki sighed, and ripped a strawberry out of one of the pancakes, putting it in his mouth, chewing it furiously.

Shuichi gasped.

Yuki stood up and swallowed the remains of the strawberry. "Are you happy now?"

Shuichi scrambled to his feet, and swiped at the few remaining tears that were held prisoner in his eyes. "Yuki…"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "I'm getting some real breakfast."

"Yuki! Yuki! Can I come with you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Yuki looked him up and down. " There's no way in _hell_ you're tagging along if you insist on wearing that get up."

Shuichi glanced down at what he was wearing and blushed. He was still wearing the outfit that he worn earlier when he attempted to inspire Yuki.

"I-I'll change Yuki! Give me a second!"

Yuki ignored him, went into the hallway and grabbed his jacket.

"Wait!"

Yuki spun around. "Hurry up, dumbass."

Shuichi ran into the bedroom and fumbled around for a proper looking shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"I'm _leaving_."

"No! Wait!" Shuichi cried, stumbling into the living room, while pulling on a pair of jeans.

Yuki ran his fingers through his mass of blonde hair and shook his head. "You really are retarded. Like I'd be stupid enough to leave you alone in my house with out any supervision."

Shuichi stuck out his lower lip. "It's not like I'd burn down your house or somethin'."

"Shuichi. You managed to burn toast; if you can burn toast then only god knows what you'd do if I left you here by yourself." Yuki opened the door and stepped outside, squinting in the harsh light. Shuichi bounded out behind him.

"Shuichi don't slam the-"

_Bam! _"What Yuki?"

Yuki pointed to his black Mercedes. "Get in."

Shuichi glanced at his lover before jogging to the car, opening the door, and hopping into the passenger's seat.

Yuki sauntered over to the car, opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition and started the car, putting the car into reverse, backing out of the driveway.

Shuichi reached down to turn on the radio.

"Leave it."

Shuichi's hand snapped back. "O-ok…"

Shuichi stared out the window and watched as the other cars rolled by. He loved studying the people inside, wondering what their lives were like, and how he could meld them into a song.

He stole a look at Yuki who was staring intently over the hood of the car. "Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"Why…how come you won't write a song for me? Um…I p-promise that I wouldn't ruin it…or at least I'd try not to…"

Yuki's knuckles grew white with the force of which he was gripping the steering wheel.

They came to a stop at a red light. Yuki still choose to ignore Shuichi.

"Yuki?"

Yuki sighed and assumed an air of indifference. "Because. I don't have time to play your silly games, I've got my own work to do. Besides…your whinny voice would kill the beautiful masterpiece I would have created."

The light turned green once more and Yuki drove on, with Shuichi silently sulking.


	2. Chapter2:Tempted by the fruit of another

Chapter 2:

Tempted by the fruit of another

Soon the pair arrived at the restaurant. The car rolled to a stop. Yuki pulled the gearshift into park. He unlocked the doors, removed his seat belt and stepped of the car. Shuichi however remained sitting in the passenger's seat, pouting.

Yuki strolled to Shuichi's side and bent down to Shuichi's window. He tapped on the glass.

Shuichi looked up at him and glowered at him.

"How long are you going to sit there punk? I'm hungry and I'm not going to wait around all day for your sorry ass."

Shuichi cupped his hand behind his ear. "What!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the glass.

Yuki shook his head and straightened up. He backed away from the car and turned around. He began walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

Shuichi flung open the car door and spilled out onto the pavement.

"YUKI!"

Yuki smirked and continued walking.

"Yuki! Wait! Wait!"

Yuki pushed through the double doors and heard the irritating chime of the greeting bell. He had just reached waiter's podium, when the annoying bell rang out once more.

Yuki stumbled forward when he felt a pair of slim hands wrap around his waist.

"Yuki? Why didn't you wait for me?"

Yuki looked down and glared the pink haired boy. "As I've said before I don't have time for your childish antics, and…" he paused and took a look at his watch. "It is now 11:30, breakfast time here is almost over and they don't serve lunch. I am sure as hell not going to go traipsing around the city looking for a place to eat."

Shuichi removed his hands from around Yuki's waist and stuck out his lower lip. "None of this would have happened if you just would've eaten the food I made for you that was seasoned with _love!"_

"The food was crap. A dog wouldn't have eaten it."

Shuichi opened his mouth as if to argue but a waitress came up to the podium and interrupted the two.

"Excuse me sirs. There is a line behind you. Would you like a booth or a table?"

Shuichi spun around and found indeed a line forming behind them.

Yuki nodded. "Booth."

The waitress grabbed two menus and beckoned to the men to follow her. Yuki started forward, stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Shuichi was still eyeing the line.

Yuki grasped Shuichi's upper arm and tugged him forward. Shuichi blushed at the sudden contact and allowed Yuki to pull him away.

The waitress led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

Yuki settled in on one side, as Shuichi sat down on the opposite side. The waitress handed them their menus.

Yuki looked at her. "This is the smoking section right?"

The waitress nodded and handed him an ashtray, she walked away leaving the two to decide what they wanted to eat.

Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes, reaching into his other pocket he pulled a lighter.

Shuichi stared at him disapprovingly. Yuki put one of the cigarettes to his lips and lit it with the lighter.

Shuichi glared at him and coughed pointedly.

Yuki sighed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his middle and index finger. "What?"

"You said you were giving up cigarettes."

Yuki shrugged. "I lied."

Yuki flipped open the menu and scanned the items on the paper.

Shuichi glared at him for a second longer before he opened his menu.

The waitress returned and tapped her pen on her clipboard impatiently. "Are you ready to order?"

Yuki looked at her and pointed to the menu. "I'll have some toast…and I guess I'll have some bacon too."

The waitress nodded and wrote them down on her pad. "You?" she asked, looking at Shuichi.

Shuichi hesitated. "Uh…well…um…lessee…oh…er…"he trailed off.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "For god sakes!" He glared at the waitress. "Just give him what I'm having." He growled.

The waitress wrote down Shuichi's order. "Coffee?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah."

"And how about for the little guy?"

Shuichi flushed. "Hey!"

Both the waitress and Yuki ignored him.

"I wouldn't get him any coffee ma'am. I think the extra caffeine might kill him. Get him orange juice."

"YUKI! Quit ordering for me! I can order for myself! Ma'am I'll have coffee! Ma'am? Ma'am please come back! I want coffee not orange juice!"

Yuki smirked. "Too bad so sad, shrimp. I guess you're stuck with what you've got."

"Damn it Yuki! Hey! You ordered bacon and toast! There the same damn thing I cooked for you!"

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "But I expect them to be better."

Shuichi crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. "I'm not talking to you ever again!"

Yuki glanced at the cigarette that burned between his fingers, and stuck it back in his mouth. He inhaled. Exhaled.

"Good. Peace and quiet for once."

Shuichi glared at him. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

Shuichi straightened up. "OK! I don't! But why can't you be nice to me? You're so cruel!"

Yuki shrugged. "What can I say? It's fun."

Shuichi looked out the window and spotted two teenage girls. "Yuki…I bet you ten bucks I could get laid with those chicks, hell with any chick now that I'm famous." He smirked. "Heh. Heh. Heh."

"Am I supposed to be jealous?"

Shuichi gritted his teeth. "YES! Yes you are! God damn it Yuki!"

The two teenage girls walked in about the time Shuichi screamed out Yuki's name.

Yuki closed his eyes. "Now you've done it, you freak."

The two teenage girls scrambled over to the booth. "Oh My God! Are you Eiri Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head. "No. My name's Richard."

One of the girls cocked her head. "Richard?"

Yuki nodded. "Yep."

"_Richard_?"

Yuki sighed. "Yes."

The other girl peered at Shuichi. "Hey, aren't you that guy from Bad Luck?"

Shuichi glanced at Yuki, who was still avoiding the other girl's piercing questions. Yuki caught Shuichi's eye and shook his head slightly.

Shuichi swallowed and his throat clicked audibly. "N-no. I'm not uh…that guy…. M-my name's Mary…"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Mary? You spell it like M-e—r-r-y right?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No…I spell it M-a-r-y."

"That's how you'd spell a girl's name!"

Shuichi bit his lip. "Really?"

The girl leaned close. "We could check to make sure your really a man, what do you say?"

Shuichi leaned back against the seat of the booth. "Uh…that's ok…we don't need to, I can check for myself."

The girl smirked and her pale blue eyes glittered dangerously. With in seconds she had climbed up next to Shuichi and straddled him. She grasped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his.

Shuichi let out a startled yelp and tried to wiggle free of her hold.

The other teenage girl, who had brown eyes, seemed to take her cue from the blue eyed babe. She slithered into the seat next to Yuki and began forcing light kisses on his mouth and neck

"What's the matter _Mary_? Don't you want to have a little fun?"Shuichi shook his head, his violet eyes wide. The blue eyed girl sent him a lust-filled glance. "Aw, c'mon. I think you do…" She placed another smoldering kiss on Shuichi's lips.

There was a sharp cry from the brown-eyed girl as she hit her back up against the table. "What the hell-" she started angrily.

The blue eyed girl ceased her assault and looked at the other girl with sympathy.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Get off him." He growled. The blue eyed girl smirked. "What are you his boyfriend? How sweet." she snickered.

Yuki didn't respond and the both the girl's eyes widened in disgust.

"EW! That's gross Maki! I think these guys really are gay!" the blue eyed girl said loudly clambering off of Shuichi.

The brown-eyed girl got up as well. "Let's go Trista."

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "See you later _Fags_." She sneered.

They girls walked away and as they were leaving one called out: "I'm so glad that you aren't the _real_ Eiri Yuki!"

Yuki stood up. His eyes were bright.

Shuichi noticed and stood up also. He walked around the booth until he was standing next to Yuki; he put a hand on his arm.

"Yuki?"

Yuki looked down at him. "Let go of me Shuichi." He said softly.

"B-but Yuki…are you ok?"

Yuki yanked his arm out of Shuichi's grasp. "I told you to let go of me!" he yelled angrily.

Shuichi gasped, and stumbled backwards. "Yuki!"

Yuki shoved Shuichi out of his path as he ran to the bathroom. He only made it to the sink before he expelled saliva and stomach acid. He groaned and coughed harshly.

"No…why am I thinking of him now? I thought I'd finally laid you to rest…Kitazawa…."

The drive home was completed in silence, as Shuichi did not want to aggravate his lover, and Yuki did not want to be bothered, however only when Yuki finally locked the door to their house did Shuichi say what was on his mind.

"Yuki…what's wrong?"

Yuki shook his head. "Nothing…leave me alone."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. "No! Tell me what's wrong! You ran to the bathroom because you felt sick didn't you? The things that those girls said didn't upset you did they? I mean their just random sluts…"

Yuki spun around to face him. "That's none of your damn business leave me alone!" he stopped and clutched his hand to mouth. "Ugh…"

Shuichi stepped up to him. "Yuki! Oh no!" he grabbed Yuki's other hand and tugged him to the bedroom. He shoved him on the bed. "You stay there." He ordered. "I'll make you some tea!" he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Yuki winced. "I'll never hear the end of it. Maybe I just need some sleep…"

"_Fags!"_

Yuki's stomach lurched, and he began to cough again.

Soon Shuichi returned with a steaming cup of tea. Yuki sat up, and glared at him. "You made tea…humph…"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah, I thought it would help." He murmured.

Yuki slumped back down and rolled over on his side so that he was facing the wall. "Go away."

Shuichi inhaled deeply and tears filled his eyes. "Yuki? Am I stressing you out again? Do you want me to leave? Because I…"

"Shut up."

Shuichi looked at Yuki who had rolled over and sat up again. He stood and walked over to Shuichi. Shuichi backed up until the backs of his legs were touching the edge of the bed.

Yuki stepped forward, put both hands on Shuichi's chest, and shoved him on the bed. Shuichi fell and yelped as the hot tea scaled his chest.

Yuki climbed on Shuichi and fisted Shuichi's shirt in his hands. He slowly leaned down until his mouth was on the lobe of Shuichi's ear.

"I don't want you to _go _anywhere. I want you to stay here and remain the same annoying kid like always."

"Yuki…"

Yuki's lips crushed against Shuichi's. He slipped one hand underneath Shuichi's shirt, and with the other hand grasped the hem of the shirt, yanking it up over Shuichi's head.

Shuichi moaned against Yuki's mouth and lowered his hands down to undo Yuki's belt. Yuki removed his lips from Shuichi's mouth and placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

Shuichi tugged at Yuki's pants and attempted to pull them down, but Yuki put a hand on Shuichi's. "Not yet." He growled.

"Yuki…why not? I love you…"

Yuki shook his head and lowered it to Shuichi's bare stomach to plant a kiss there. "Because. You pissed me off, with all that Self-sacrificing bull shit and I don't want to get down to the nitty-gritty just yet. Heh, Shuichi, I want to make you suffer."

"Yuki…please…."

Yuki smirked. "Nope. I'm going to play with you first." With that Yuki undid the clasp of Shuichi's belt and button, ridding the offending items between them. "I'm going to blow your mind little boy…"

Yuki rolled off of his senseless companion. He lie on his back and shut his eyes, his breath evening out. Shuichi let out a satisfied sigh and snuggled up against Yuki.

"Yuki?"

Yuki cracked open one eye and grunted. "Huh?"

"What did you mean when you said I was annoying?"

Yuki's amber eyes snapped open, and he tucked his hands underneath his head. "Annoying?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah. What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Your whinny high-pitched squeals of a voice simply grates on my nerves. You have way too much energy every day and after talking to you for just five minutes I want to spew my brains out."

Shuichi's checks puffed out in a pout. "Those aren't very good reasons."

"You didn't say they had to be." Yuki retorted.

"Humph! Anyway…if I'm annoying, then I'm certainly not a kid!"

"Ooh, _yes_ you are."

"H-how so!"

"Well, how should I put this? Let's see, hmm…you're only nineteen…"

"So!" Shuichi said angrily

"So…That's the perfect reason, because you being nineteen makes you practically jail-bait."

"It does not! I'm about to turn Twenty, Yuki! That's right, you heard me! Twenty!"

"Congratulations. You haven't even reached the proper drinking age limit yet." Yuki said dryly.

"What's that have to do with anything? Wait… it doesn't! I'm only four years younger than you damn it!"

Yuki tilted his head down and looked at Shuichi who had twisted the sheets around his hands in frustration. He grasped Shuichi's hands and gently untangled them from the sheets.

"You are sadly mistaken kiddo, I'm not twenty-four." he paused, and closed his eyes as realization dawned on him. "Oh, shit."

Shuichi smirked for he knew what Yuki was thinking but nevertheless said slyly: "I think a special someone's birthday is coming up soon."

Yuki rolled over and jammed a pillow on the side of his head in an attempt to block out Shuichi. "Shut up. I want to take a nap, before I have to get up and start writing again."

Shuichi sat up on one elbow and leaned over Yuki. He put one finger in Yuki's side and poked hard. "I'm not done talking to you yet, I wanna talk about your birthday plans!"

Yuki opened his eyes and flinched away from the tickle. "Enough with my god damned birthday! If you don't stop talking about it, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oooh, someone's bitter." Shuichi said cheerfully. He reached down, removed the pillow away from Yuki's ear and planted a kiss on it. It echoed through out the room with a loud smack. "Don't worry. For someone who's turning twenty four, you're still absolutely gorgeous."

Yuki buried his head further into the sheets. "I don't want to think about it."

Shuichi's face brightened. "Let's go out for your birthday!"

"How about not."

Shuichi ignored him. "We could invite Tohma, Mika, um…Tatshua, and…and…" he trailed off.

Yuki lifted his head and glared at Shuichi. "I'm not having anyone come over, and we're not going out either!"

Shuichi gave his lover a flirtatious look. "Well, how about we spend it with just each other for company?"

Yuki stared at him incredulously. "You...and...Me...together?"

Shuichi giggled. "Well, yeah!"

Yuki's arm snaked out and cuffed Shuichi on the back of the head. "In your dreams, idiot."


	3. Chapter 3: What's in a name?

Chapter 3:

What's in a name?

Yuki settled back into his office chair and watched with mild amusement as his editor paced around his study.

She held up his manuscript and shook her head. "Mr. Yuki, please tell me that this isn't all you have."

Yuki smirked and removed his glasses, sitting them on his desk. "I'm afraid it is."

The editor bit her lip. "Mr. Yuki, this isn't_ nearly _enough!" she cried worriedly.

"I'm well aware of that."

She stomped over to where Yuki sat and slammed the manuscript on the desk. "I don't understand how you can be so calm! You only have the first part of you novel completed, and you informed me a few months ago that you were going to have three installments for this particular novel! Where is the other two? Hmmm? _Hmmm!_"

Yuki closed his eyes. "I'm working on it!" he said roughly.

Yuki's editor stopped her tirade and stared at him curiously. "Mr. Yuki, is something wrong?"

Yuki avoided her gaze. "I...it's just...I..."

The editor cocked her head. "Regardless of the fact that you only have one of your installments completed, what I have read so far simply amazes me; I'd have to claim it as your best yet."

She put a finger to her lips. "However... I'm astounded that you would write about yourself so openly," She paused then said: "Is this book a biography about you? Because if it is…I find it a little strange that you have already concluded all the things in your life in the first installment; wouldn't it be better to stretch it out?"

Yuki sighed. "It's not all about me." He said quietly.

"Pardon?"

Yuki swiveled around in his chair so that he was facing away from his editor. "I…this book, it's not about me. I-I just can't find the words or phrases to capture his movements on page! He…it's…too special…and I…"

Yuki's editor looked thoughtful. "Are…are… you… planning to write about Shindou?"

Yuki spun back around. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. Mr. Yuki, have you even come up with a title yet?"

Yuki bit the inside of his cheek. "No." he murmured.

Yuki's editor glared. "The people of Harlequin publishing are going to be very disappointed, they are expecting the first copy next week and you haven't even finished the manuscript!"

Yuki shrugged. "What's done is done…I'll get it to them eventually."

Yuki's editor picked up the manuscript and began to flip through the pages idly. "Very well, Mr. Yuki, I'll see what I can do in order to delay the release of your new book in Japan and in America too for that matter."

Yuki nodded.

Yuki's editor sent him a searing look. "I will not, Mr. Yuki, indulge in the way you have conducted your book in such a disorganized manner; ever again. If this happens next time, I can assure you that my company _will _drop you. There are plenty of other promising authors that are just dying to have me for their editor. Remember that, Mr. Yuki."

Yuki nodded again, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Good day then, Mr. Yuki, the next time we meet, I hope it will be on better terms." The editor tucked the manuscript under her arm and without a backward glance, left Yuki's study. A minute later Yuki heard the front door close.

A few days later Yuki sat in his study, staring at his computer screen dejectedly, his editor's words plaguing his mind.

What he had written on the screen was, part Two. Shuichi Shindou was…

Yuki ran a hand through his mass of blonde hair and sighed heavily. This wasn't working, at the rate things were going he wouldn't have more than two sentences to show his editor the next time she came by, and she was going to be absolutely furious.

To make matters worse, the day Yuki had been dreading had arrived. At the moment though the house was silent and Yuki earlier had been relishing the fact that he could use this time to write, which brought him back to this vicious cycle of him feeling like a failure.

Yuki leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Images of his lover bounced into his head unbidden, and Yuki felt a smile tug at his lips. Perhaps it would be better to start out the second part with a quote that Shuichi said constantly that would depict his absentminded stupidity, his child-like simple ness that made Yuki love him all the more.

However, since Shuichi said stupid things all the time, it would be hard for Yuki to chose.

Yuki opened his eyes and sat up, glaring at his computer with renewed intensity. He used the mouse and scrolled up to the sentence that said: Shuichi Shindou was, deleted it and replaced it with; "Some day I am going to rule the world! Ha ha aha ha ha!"

Yuki smirked. "Much better." He murmured. He flicked a glance at the clock that sat beside his desk. The time was past for when his lover usually got home, and Yuki was a little unsettled. Nevertheless he turned his attention back to his computer modem and continued working, undaunted.

"Yuki! Oh Yuki, I'm hoooooooome!"

Yuki flinched and resisted the urge to cover his ears as he heard his companion bound down the hallway screeching his name happily.

The door burst open and there stood Shuichi looking a little flushed, but also excited. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

Yuki spun around in his chair and faced him. "What is it, punk?"

Shuichi wrinkled his nose, but chose to ignore Yuki's comment.

"Guess what day it is!" he called out in a chipper voice.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "Get out."

"Awwwww, Yuuuuki! I got you a present! Don't kick me out yet!"

"Is it food?"

Shuichi winked. "That and more besides!" he put up his thumb in the good luck gesture and giggled.

"On second thought, I don't need to see any of it. Just get out."

Shuichi flounced over to where Yuki was sitting and began to paw at his shirt. "Yuki! Please! I know your gonna like it! Just give me two minutes to get the presents!" he pleaded.

Yuki rotated his shoulder and Shuichi let go. Shuichi stared at him with bright eyes and Yuki had to turn away. "Alright. You have two minutes." He held up his finger and continued: "Not ten minutes, not five, not three, not two and a half…just two."

Shuichi let out a squeal of child-like excitement. "Yes! Oh Yuki! Your gonna love it! I can feel it in my bones!"

"Your…bones?"

"I'll give you two of your presents now, but the third," Shuichi blushed. "Well, that might take awhile to give you…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Huh, lets see it."

Shuichi turned redder still, but with another wink, he was gone.

Yuki shook his head. "Jesus. What have I gotten myself into?"

Shuichi returned moments later cradling a large basket. He stood in front of Yuki, and with a slight blush thrust the basket into Yuki's arms.

Yuki settled back into his chair even further and eyed the basket warily. "What the hell is this?"

"Open it and See!"

Yuki set the basket on his lap. He glared at Shuichi who beamed at him, unaware of the exasperation Yuki was feeling. Yuki pulled back the blanket that was adorning the basket and looked at the ball of fluff lying inside. He looked at Shuichi then looked at the ball of fluff again. "Shuichi…"

Shuichi clapped his hands. "Yuki! Don't you just love it! Don't you think it's the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Yuki stared at him. "Shuichi. What is it?"

Shuichi deflated. "Eh, Yuki! It's a kitten!"

"A what?"

Shuichi cocked his head. "You know, a kitten, a thing that purrs and curls up with you at night, and goes meow, meow, and likes milk…. And…fish…. And…"

Yuki poked a finger to his throbbing temple. "I know what it is! I want to know what in the world possessed you to get it for me!

"'Cause it's cute."

Yuki smirked. "Strippers can be cute too, I don't understand why you couldn't have just gotten me a stripper."

Shuichi glared at him. "Because I love you. And I think the strippers would have just cost me more money."

"Huh. Cheap much?"

Shuichi crossed his arms. "Well, aren't you gonna name it?"

Yuki set the basket on the floor, and shook his head. "No. If I have to name it then that means I'd have to be responsible for it."

"It's _YOUR _birthday present!"

"I didn't say I wanted it! Did I tell you this year, 'Oh Shuichi, I really want a cat for my birthday! I think it would be the best birthday present ever!' did I? Did I?"

Shuichi puffed out his cheeks. "No…but I could tell that that's what you were thinking."

Yuki shook his head. "Your hopeless."

"Come on! At least give it a name!"

Yuki glanced at the kitten that was curled up inside of the basket and smirked. "A name huh? Alright then." He cleared his throat. " I now dub you, little kitten, Shit head."

"Shit head! Why the hell would you name it that! That's not a cute name!"

"It's not a cute cat."

"What do you mean it's not a cute cat! What's wrong with it!"

Yuki pretended to think. "Hmmm…well, the color of its fur is dark brown and it's face is all mashed into a big blob. If it was a dog, I think it could be considered equivalent to that of a pug."

"A pug! The only reason I bought it for you was because I thought that it's face had character!"

"It doesn't. It looks disgusting."

"It does not! It only looks a little homely, and if you don't give it a proper name, then I'll name it for you!"

Yuki turned back to his computer and studied the screen. "Knock yourself out."

Shuichi took a big breath and stuck out his chest. "Ok! We're gonna call it, Strawberry Shortcake!"

Yuki turned back around and raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think that name is a little feminine?"

Shuichi grinned. "The lady at the store _checked_ the kitty for me."

Yuki glared. "Why did you get me a female? Why not a male?"

Shuichi brightened. "I thought you needed a little more womanly influence in your life."

"I get enough of it from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuki shook his head. "Nothing. Did you get me anything else besides this stupid cat?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah I got you…" he trailed off and his face paled. "OH NO! The cake! The candles! I left them burning!"

Yuki stared at him. "You what!" he exclaimed angrily.

"The candles!" Shuichi howled, bolting from the room.

Yuki scrambled out of his seat and ran after Shuichi. "Shuichi! If you've burned down my kitchen, I'll kill you!"

Yuki arrived in the kitchen mere moments after Shuichi and found him lying on a heap on the floor, sobbing hysterically. Yuki flicked a glance at the kitchen table and found what only could be the cake sitting in a forlorn lump, wax trickling from the sides due to the burned out candles.

Yuki sighed and walked up to the distraught man. "Shuichi…" he started.

"Waaaaaaah! The cake! The cake! It's Ruuuuuiiiiiinnnnneeeed! Nooooo!"

Yuki knelt down and tried again. "Shuichi, wait a minute…."

"AAAAAAHHHH! I knew I shouldn't have lit the candles when I got home!"

"Calm down…."

"Yuki's gonna hate me for sure! I hate myself! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yuki's brow twitched and he gritted his teeth. "Shut up." He growled.

Shuichi ignored him and instead writhed about on the floor, sobbing incoherent words.

Yuki managed to grab Shuichi's arm and tugged him into a sitting position. "Enough!" he bellowed.

Shuichi abruptly fell silent and looked at Yuki. He gave a hiccup and turned his gaze to the lump on the table. "The cake…" he whimpered.

Yuki shook his head. "Honestly, does it really matter if we have cake on my birthday? I don't care…its just another form of sugar that's going to rot our teeth anyway."

Shuichi looked at him despairingly. "It was such a special cake Yuki…it was so pretty…"

Yuki shrugged. "With you, this stuff always happens. You should be used to it by now." He got up from the floor and straightened out his shirt.

Shuichi stared at him in disbelief. "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"'Cause I burned the cake."

Yuki sighed. "Like I said before, cake's just sugar that's going to rot our teeth. If it means that much to you, you can buy me an exact replica of the cake again tomorrow and give it to me then."

Shuichi scrambled to his feet and threw his arms around the older man. "Yuki! You really care about my feelings! Hee!"

Yuki flushed and jerked away from the pink haired boy. "I-I have to work some more on my novel. Leave me alone." He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and went back into his study.

Chapter 4:

Birthday Shenanigans


	4. Chapter 4:Birthday Shenanigans

Chapter 4:

Birthday Shenanigans

Yuki was hunched over his keyboard, his brow puckered in a frown. He was concentrating so intently on his task at hand that he was unaware that Shuichi had crept up behind him.

"You have Strawberry on your lap!"

Yuki's knees came up with a crash as he hit the desk, the cat nimbly jumped down and he let out a startled curse.

"God Damn it, Shuichi!" With one hand Yuki rubbed at his sore kneecaps, with the other he used the mouse, scrolled it up to file and clicked save. The document disappeared within seconds.

He slumped further into the chair, whilst his back was still to his lover. "We are not naming the cat Strawberry." he closed his eyes.

"So by you wanting to rename the cat, does that mean you want to keep her?" The smug grin on Shuichi's face was evident in his voice."No. Me wanting to rename the cat means that if_ it _gets out; then I don't want to be embarrassed by you sounding like a pussy screaming at the top of your lungs: 'Strawberry, Strawberry!' I want to retain some of my dignity at least."

"_She_; and anyway it probably wouldn't get out. _You_ would probably throw her out."

"Probably." Yuki agreed. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a lone cigarette." He frowned. "Damn. My last one." He muttered.

"Hey, Yuki?" Shuichi's voice was hesitant.

Yuki sighed. He stuck his cigarette back into his pocket. "_Knowing Shuichi, I should save it for later_." He thought. Aloud he said: "what?"

"Uh, um...are you done writing?"

Yuki turned around and opened his eyes. While spinning around he said; "Yeah...Wh-" his eyes widened as he caught sight of his lover. "Wha...What the hell are you wearing!"

Shuichi let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh..."

Shuichi was garbed in sheer blue ribbon that wrapped him loosely from head- to- toe. He wore nothing else.

Yuki cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question. WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

Shuichi shifted his feet. "Uh, what can I say? This is your uh...birthday present?" He gave his hips a little toss.

Yuki stared at him. "You look like a fucking fruit. What are you trying to prove?"

Shuichi's face fell. "I'm not _trying _to prove anything! I just wanted to give you something you'd like for your birthday!"

Yuki's lip curled. "You think I'd like that? You've got problems."

"Oh, Yuki." Shuichi sighed sadly. He turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Yuki barked.

"I-I was g-going to l-leave you alone. Y-you obviously don't want me here." Shuichi let out a sniffle.

Yuki let out his breath and it sounded almost like a sigh. "Come here dumbass." He commanded.

Shuichi didn't budge. "Are you gonna let me dance?"

Yuki raised his eyebrow. "Dance?"

Shuichi turned and faced him once more. "Yeah! I thought I'd give you a lap dance for your birthday."

Yuki slumped and draped his elbow onto the desk, allowing his cheek to rest on the back of his hand.

"Now I'm curious." He said, smirking.

"And interested." Shuichi added slyly looking at the bulge forming in Yuki's pants.

Yuki flushed slightly and straightened up. "Humph! If you're going to put it that way…" he said gruffly. He began to get out of the chair.

"No!" Shuichi cried, waving his arms frantically. He forced Yuki back down into the chair. "J-just let me get the tunes and then we'll start!" He scrambled out the door.

Moments' later Shuichi returned lugging a huge boom box in with him. His violet eyes scoured the room until he found an electric socket and plugged the radio in there.

He shot his lover a nervous glance, and then flicked the boom box on. With trembling fingers he pushed play.

_Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Now…that…I…can, dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Watch me now hey!_

Shuichi sauntered up to where Yuki sat and began to gyrate sensually.

_Aw, work it work it! Shake it up baby! Work it! Work it!_

However, Shuichi was completely off beat. He stuck out his tongue in concentration and stumbled over his feet.

Yuki could stand it no longer. He let out a derisive chuckle. "Heh! First of all Shuichi, where did you get this song?"

Shuichi stopped momentarily and frowned. "Uh…K! He got it for me! He says that this band is the greatest! He got it from the U.S.Of.A!"

Yuki shook his head. "That's _U.S.A,_ not U.S._Of_.A, stupid!"

"Oh…" Shuichi mumbled.

"Second of all, who taught you how to dance?"

Shuichi brightened, and shook his hips from side to side. "I picked these moves up from a video! K also got it for me! Don't you think these moves are the coolest?" he began to shimmy.

"Not really." Yuki responded.

Shuichi stopped once more and put his hands on his hips. "If your so good at it, why don't you show me then huh!" he cried angrily.

Yuki smirked. "Alright." He got up and motioned for Shuichi to sit down in the chair.

Shuichi sat down with a thump, and stared at Yuki with rapt attention.

Yuki sauntered over to where the boom box lay, and slammed his fist down on the power button. The song stopped abruptly. "You need to get rid of that song. It's not helping you at all."

Shuichi frowned.

Yuki walked confidently to where Shuichi was sitting and let his hands fall to his sides.

Seeing the dramatic pose, Shuichi couldn't help but snicker. A well aimed glare from Yuki, and Shuichi fell silent.

"You ready punk?"

Shuichi crossed his arms. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm ready! It's not like I'm going to cream myself!" he protested.

Yuki smirked. "I'll bet."

Yuki began to gyrate in place, moving to his own sense of rhythm. Stepping even closer, he eyed Shuichi carefully, gauging his reaction.

And judging by Shuichi's reaction, Yuki could tell that he was hooked. Unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt, Yuki stood before Shuichi.

Shuichi's gaze didn't waver from Yuki's, as Yuki continued to remove his shirt.

Shuichi reached for him to try to grope his newly bared chest, but Yuki brushed him aside. "No touching." he growled.

He backed away and with great meticulousness removed his black slacks, leaving him only in his boxers and socks.

He struck another dramatic pose and smirked. "And that's how it's done Kid."

"Wow." Shuichi breathed. He stood up. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Yuki narrowed his amber eyes and crossed his arms. "What the hell are you complaining about? I just showed you how to strip and you act like I'm trying to one up you or something." He bent down and grabbed his pants. He slipped his legs into the pants and pulled them up. He snapped the button and then walked back to where the chair was, sitting down. "Are you going to show me something interesting now?"

Shuichi put his hands on his hips. "Uh! Well, now I just feel silly." he huffed.

Yuki threw his hands up in the air. "This is pointless! I'm going to get some food!" he got up from the chair and picked his shirt up from off the floor.

He slipped it back on and re buttoned it.

Shuichi formed a barricade in front of Yuki. "Don't leave! I-if you're hungry..." he trailed off and gave Yuki a shy glance. "I- if your hungry you can just eat me..."he blushed.

"No." Yuki replied, a disgruntled look on his face.

Shuichi reached forward and tugged on Yuki's shirt. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, Yuki. It's your birthday and I just ruined it. I-I don't know how to fix it." Tears filled the pink haired boy's eyes. He released Yuki's shirt and shuffled his feet. He turned around and headed for the door.

Yuki grabbed his arm and yanked him backward, into his embrace.

"Oh...Yuki?"

"Shut up." Yuki spun him around so that he was facing him. "When are you going to learn that you do stupid shit all the time? I can't get mad at you because stuff like this happens everyday. I've just learned to accept it." Yuki pulled Shuichi into a hug and awkwardly patted his back when he felt the younger man begin to sob.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Why are you crying now?" he said exasperated.

Shuichi lifted his head. "Because! I haven't been able to give you one good birthday present all day! You didn't like the kitty, I destroyed the cake, and I can't even strip properly, let alone give you a lap dan-!"

Yuki's lips closed over Shuichi's.

Shuichi broke away and stared at him. "Um...Yuki? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Yuki shook his head. "Jesus. I just can't win. What do you want from me? Money? Food? Sex?"

Shuichi grinned and wiped the few stray tears off his face. "We could go out for dinner."

"I don't want to be seen with you in public."

Shuichi smiled sheepishly. "You could unwrap me?"

Yuki placed his hands on top of Shuichi's head and with swift fingers untied the bow that adorned his head. He smirked. "Seeing how you're not particularly good in bed, we'll have to see how this plays out."

Shuichi puffed out his cheeks. "Jerk."

Yuki gave him another smoldering kiss. "Do you want to have sex or just stand here and argue all night?"

Shuichi gave his answer as he tackled Yuki and practically forced him onto the floor. Yuki rolled on top of him and smirked. It was apparent that Shuichi wanted to do a little sightseeing of the ceiling...


	5. Chapter 5:New York, New York

For what you are to me

Chapter 5:

New York, New York

A few weeks later Yuki was once again greeted by his ever-famous editor, Kanna Mizuki. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears and scrutinized the second part of Yuki's manuscript carefully.

Yuki was lounging in his desk chair smoking a cigarette. A few times Mizuki glanced up at him and Yuki's heart skipped a few beats. He was sure that she would throw the manuscript back at him and declare it incompetent.

When Mizuki had finished however her face broke into a wide grin. "Brilliant Mr. Yuki! Simply brilliant!" She handed the manuscript back to him, and he snatched it from her with a wary look in his eyes. "Yeah." He responded.

Mizuki sat down a few paces away from Yuki and folded her hands together. "Here's what I suggest. We could turn this novel into a popularity event. Send you to the states. Do a few interviews even. We'd have to double check with your publisher of course but there's no reason to why he'd say no..."

Yuki frowned. "Popularity? Are you saying that I'd have to talk to interviewers and tell them about the book?"

Mizuki shook her head. "Not necessarily. For right now, all you'd have to do is, go to the U.S and make a few hints about your up coming novel. Your fans would be ecstatic and your popularity would skyrocket."

"The third part hasn't even been thought of!" Yuki protested.

Mizuki looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Perhaps you could go about thinking of this as a vacation instead of a promotional tour."

Yuki leaned back into the chair and stretched out his arms. "Shuichi would have a shit fit." he mused.

"Take Shindou with you." Mizuki countered.

"He can't speak English."

"So speak it for him."

"Your really determined for me to go aren't you?" Yuki asked.

Mizuki smiled. "I only want the best for my top notch novelist."

"Hm. I guess I'll talk to Shuichi about it within the next few days." He glanced at Mizuki sideways before adding: "Where exactly would this little vacation of mine be taking place?"

"The Big Apple, Mr. Yuki; the Big Apple."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What! You're going to New York for two weeks! You bastard! How do you think I'll survive that long without you! I crave you everyday! I won't let you go! I won't! I won't! I won't! I won't!"

Yuki placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and rubbed hard. "Shut up already will you!"

"Why are you telling me this now, when you're leaving tomorrow! It's not fair! I didn't even get to come up with a good argument on why I should go with you!"

Yuki looked up at him. "Since when did I say you couldn't come with me?"

Shuichi's head snapped up. "W-what?"

"You heard me." Yuki responded.

Shuichi could barely contain the grin threatening to split his face in half. "Seriously Yuki! You mean it! I can come with you on your trip to New York! This isn't a sick joke?"

Yuki shook his head. "As much as I wish it was, it's not."

Shuichi tumbled off the couch in shock. "REALLY?"

Yuki nodded. "Really."

"REALLY, REALLY!

Yuki's brow twitched. "Yeah."

"REALLY, REALLY, REALLY?"

"If you don't shut up, I can easily take it back, and just check you into an insane asylum instead."

Shuichi let out a squeal and flung himself at Yuki. "Oh, Yuki! This is just to cool! A trip for just me and you! You and me! EEEEEEK!"

Yuki averted Shuichi's attempt at glomping and headed towards the phone in the hallway. "Get packing punk." he said.

While on the phone he called Tatshua and Tohma, alerting the two that he and Shuichi would be on a trip to New York for a few days. Before disconnecting the call he reminded Tohma to tell K that Shuichi would not be there for at least a week, and not to come to the house searching for him.

Tohma politely said that he would. Yuki disconnected the call and trudged to the bedroom that he and Shuichi shared. He flinched as he neared his destination and heard Shuichi singing at the top of his lungs.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'mmmm! Going to New York! New York, the big city! Yuki's gonna take me and I feel pretty! To see the lights and to watch the show, who would have known that YUUUUKKKI, could be so niceeeeeeee! I love YUUUUKKKKKIIIII and I think he loves MEEEEEEEE, since he's taking me to New York, its plain to seeeeee! Yuuuukiiii! Yukiiiiii! Yukiiiii! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Yuki entered the bedroom to find Shuichi flitting around throwing miscellaneous objects into a suitcase.

Shuichi raced into the closet and began to toss out random articles of clothing.

Yuki headed over to where the suitcase lay on the bed and peeked inside.

Yuki shook his head and walked to the closet where Shuichi was frantically sifting through piles of clothing.

"You realize that you have twenty pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks, three shirts and a pair of pants, all jumbled in a heap inside of your suitcase right?"

Shuichi looked up. "Uh...do you think I'd have anymore room to pack this?" He held up several more pairs of underwear.

Yuki put one hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you pack when you leave on your tours with Bad Luck?"

Shuichi frowned. "I never have to worry about that stuff. Usually N-G Productions provides my wardrobe for me. The only things I have to pack are the things I want to bring along to entertain myself..." he trailed off then, blanched. "Wait! What kind of fun things should I bring! Help me Yuki!"

Yuki shook his head. "I don't think you have anymore room in your suitcase."

Shuichi's eyes filled with tears and he hung his head in despair. "Oh, no. What am I going to do for thirteen hours on a plane! I'm gonna be soooooo booooooored."

Yuki crossed his arms. "Heh. For starters, you could consider rearranging all the stuff in your suitcase so that things might fit better."

Shuichi stared at him, and the tears held in his eyes twinkled in the closet light. "I don't know how."

Yuki sighed. "We'd better get started then."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow! Get a load of this Yuki! The seats vibrate! Whoa!"

Yuki sighed tiredly.

"Yuki! Yuki! Barf bags! My own little souvenir!"

Yuki closed his eyes. Perhaps if he continued to ignore him, Shuichi would just disappear.

"Look! Look, if I pull this lever over here this little mask thing comes down! Isn't it neat-_o_?"

Yuki sighed and opened his eyes. Obviously this approach wasn't working, and Shuichi was making an ass out of himself as usual.

Yuki turned and looked at Shuichi finding now that he was fiddling with the food tray, pulling it up and down.

Yuki whacked Shuichi on the back of his head. "Would you cut it out?" He hissed.

Shuichi rubbed his head and frowned "What's the matter? I'm just having fun."

Yuki glared at him. "Your 'fun' is causing other people to stare at you like you're a freak!"

Shuichi opened his mouth to protest but Yuki beat him to it.

"Not that it matters, because you are."

"What! Yuki I'm not a freak! I'm just...loud."

Yuki smirked. "You got that right."

Shuichi blushed, but before he could say anything else a stewardess came forward to greet them.

"May I get you anything?" She asked politely.

Shuichi cocked his head. Because he was horrible at speaking the American language, he found what the woman was saying to be a lot of gibberish. He tugged on Yuki's sleeve. "Eh! Yuki! What's she saying?"

Yuki ignored him and turned to the stewardess. "We don't need anything." He said, the English words rolling off his tongue.

The stewardess nodded and without a backward glance left the two men alone.

Shuichi continued to pull on Yuki's sleeve. "Yuuuuki! Yuuuuki! Yuuuuki!" He whined.

Yuki gritted his teeth. "What?" he growled.

Shuichi promptly let go of the older man's sleeve. "I'mmm booooooored."

Yuki shrugged. "So read a book."

"I didn't bring anything interesting to reeeead."

Yuki looked at him. "What about all those books we had to stuff in your damn suitcase?"

"Uh! They're all booooring! You were the one who told me to pack books! I wanted to bring my voice recorder, but nooooo; you said I would make too much noise and disturb the other passengers."

"I should have known that would have been inevitable." Yuki grumbled.

"What am I gonna do? Yuki..." Shuichi faced the older man as his eyes widened with innocence.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Let's have a meaningful conversation..."

"You really are a pussy."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Look, Shuichi they're getting ready to play a movie. Why don't you watch it? I want to take a nap anyway..." He shifted in his seat so that he was facing away from his lover.

Shuichi stared at him, slightly bewildered; then glanced at the screen above. While Shuichi soon became engrossed with the movie on the screen, Yuki was captivated by the movie that was playing in his mind, reliving the memories of his beloved tutor, and first love Kitazawa, Yuki...


	6. Chapter 6:Addicted to a memory

For what you are to me

\

Chapter 6:

Addicted to a memory

"Yuki. Yuki Kitazawa! Would you come take a look at this please?"

"Eh? Eiri, what's the matter?" The older boy leaned over the shoulder of the young blonde while he hunched over his notebook.

"I-I don't think this makes any sense, would you read it? Please?" The young blonde held out the notebook and the older boy took it.

The older boy scanned the page and fought hard to suppress a laugh. "Eiri, there's nothing wrong with what you wrote. The essay is very good." In truth the essay was beyond good, it could be considered flawless.

The older boy placed the notebook on to the desk, and moved around until he was in front of the younger blonde boy.

He cocked his head and his brown eyes shone. "Haven't I told you Eiri, that you should become a writer?"

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. "N-no."

The older boy smiled. "Well then. It's about time I told you. You definitely have the talent, and now all you need to do is focus. I can help you with that, Eiri. Would you like me to?"

The young blonde nodded. "S-sure!"

A child-like giggle escaped the young blonde's lips as the older boy reached down to pat the blonde's head.

Eiri Yuki, legally known as Eiri Uesugi, met his tutor when he was twelve years old.

It was Tohma who introduced the two, claiming that Yuki Kitazawa was one of the best tutors in all of New York.

Eiri's mind was immediately set at ease when he met the older boy. Yuki Kitazawa had warm brown eyes and emitted a gentle aura.

Yuki tutored Eiri every day, in all of his subjects. He did well with all of them, gaining a knack for absorbing the information, then spitting it back out with relative ease.

When Eiri was in New York, his days were spent exploring the city, with Kitazawa in tow; he being the naive twelve-year-old he was, Eiri did not notice the significant glances that his tutor sent his way…

ooooooooooo

Eiri set down the pencil and stretched, only to find his teacher looming above him. He gasped.

"Yuki!"

Yuki straightened a small smile on his lips. "Hello Eiri. I'm assuming that you didn't hear me come in?"

Eiri shook his head, and a blush crept on his face.

"It must have been the fact that you were concentrating so hard on your studies; As your tutor, that pleases me."

Eiri blushed harder. "Uh...uh...why did you come here today? It's Sunday..."

Yuki cocked his head. "Why shouldn't I? It's a very special day today...do you know why?"

Eiri glanced up at him. "Um...it's my birthday?"

Yuki smiled. "That's right Eiri, and I thought you and I could go out today..."

Eiri bowed his head. "But what about Tohma?"

"What about Tohma? I see no reason to why he should object."

Eiri nodded. Yuki was right. There was no reason to why Tohma should object but still...

Eiri could tell that with in a few months of meeting Yuki, Tohma had come to despise him. Tohma hid it well, and was polite enough around the younger man, but even Yuki could sense it and made a point to avoid Tohma whenever he could.

Eiri could guess however what the reason was. Eiri was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that he had come to love Yuki. He wasn't sure when those feelings had bloomed from simple admiration of his teacher, to being full out in love with the man, but they were there, and Eiri could no longer deny them. Eiri was certain that Yuki felt the same, perhaps even when Eiri was still a twelve-year-old boy, and that might have been the cause to why Tohma found Yuki Kitazawa repulsive.

Eiri didn't necessarily want to be gay, he hadn't even began to consider it until fairly recently. For awhile he had tried to pass it off as a brotherly sort of love, but as he imagined himself performing more and more sexual acts with his teacher he knew it was futile.

He was already considered a half-breed and a bookworm. He hardly needed to add the label faggot to the list; and yet…Yuki made him so _happy_. He could only dream that Yuki felt the same way about him and he longed to know. For the past few months Eiri was content enough to just be in the same room with Yuki, to touch him now and then, but lately Eiri wanted more.

He yearned to tell Yuki how he felt, but he was terrified of being spurned and rejected. So all he could do was flash Yuki seductive smirks and significant glances, and hope that Yuki would take it from there.

"Eiri, what do you say?"

Eiri jumped in his seat and flushed. He was so lost in his thoughts; he had forgotten that Yuki was there.

He looked up at Yuki and smiled nervously. "Um...ok, Yuki..."

ooooooooooo

"Are you alright Eiri, Your being awfully quite?"

Eiri's head snapped up. "I-I'm fine Yuki. It's just; I didn't expect you to take me to this restaurant. I mean it's so expensive!" He gestured to the plate before him.

Yuki cocked his head. "Did you not like the meal you ordered? You've hardly touched your plate. I can get you something else."

Eiri blushed. "Oh no, It's fine! I love it! It's simply delicious! Um…what was it called again? I could see if Tohma could get it for me…"

Yuki chuckled. "You ordered a rack of veal. I'd advise you however, not to tell Tohma that we went here for dinner. He may not appreciate that I took you to Tavern on the Green, he may not think your old enough."

"What! Of course I'm old enough! I'm sixteen now! I'm practically an adult!"

Yuki smiled. "I know Eiri, I know."

Yuki eyed Eiri's plate before saying: "How about we go back to my place for some dessert?"

Eiri's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Can we really do that Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't see why not." He glanced at his watch. "We've got a couple of hours left before your due home and besides; didn't you say that Tohma would be running errands all day?"

Eiri nodded. Wow a chance to spend some time with Yuki alone outside their normal student-teacher environment…and at Yuki's house? Eiri couldn't imagine being happier.

A warning of Tohma's flashed through Eiri's head. _"Whatever you do Eiri, don't ever go to Yuki's house alone. It could be dangerous!"_ He quickly dismissed the thought. He smirked. Fuck Tohma, whatever he didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

"Eiri?"

Eiri looked at him. "I don't mind going to your house." He looked down at his hands resting in his lap. _"If I go to his house it might give me the courage to tell him that I love him…"_

Yuki smiled and stood up. "Great! Lets go Eiri!"

On the walk to Yuki's apartment Eiri was relatively silent. He bit his lip racking his brain for any words that could help him express his feelings; but none came to mind. He would just have to tell him straight out. Eiri jammed his hands into his pockets. That settles it…

"Well, Eiri here we are!"

Eiri jerked his head up, as Yuki pulled a key out of his pocket and stuck it into the doorknob. He turned it to the right and the door opened with a quiet click.

Yuki turned and smiled at Eiri before walking into his apartment. Eiri hesitated, then followed him inside, closing the door behind him.

Yuki crossed the threshold and flicked on the lights. Eiri flinched and squinted in the bright light, his head turning this way and that, taking in all things that made up his Yuki.

Yuki caught him looking and smiled. "Eiri, why don't you sit down." He suggested, gesturing to the couch.

Eiri flushed and walked over to the couch, sitting down cautiously.

"I'll be right back Eiri, I have to get the dessert." Another easy smile and Yuki disappeared into the kitchen.

Eiri stared at the coffee table in front of him, his bright amber eyes absorbing all the items that lay on the table.

Footsteps announced Yuki's return and Eiri watched as the older man sat down beside him and set a bakery box on the table.

Yuki pushed the box towards Eiri, a sign that he should open it.

Eiri reached forward and with trembling fingers untied the twine that held the box together. The lid fell backward revealing a strawberry-short cake with layers of whipped cream and strawberries decorating the top. Etched lightly in the whipped cream were the words: "Happy Birthday, Eiri."

Eiri gasped. "Y-Yuki!"

"Well, Eiri? Do you like it?"

"L-like it! Yuki, I love it! Just like I love…" Eiri trailed off, a blush brightening his face.

"Eiri."

"Yes Yuki?"

"You're blushing."

"Eh? No I'm not. It's just a little hot in here." Eiri lied. He squirmed and avoided the older man's gaze.

Yuki however accepted the excuse and rose from the couch. "Let me turn down the heater…I wasn't expecting it to be so warm today, since it's February and all…"

"O-ok, Yuki." Eiri mumbled.

Yuki walked into the hallway and twisted the dial that controlled the heater. He then walked into the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying two plates, a mass of forks and paper towels.

Eiri jumped to his feet. "Oh, Yuki! Let me help you with that!"

Yuki shook his head. "It's alright Eiri, I got it…you go sit back down."

Eiri did as he was told and waited for his beloved tutor to sit beside him. It was time to confess.

"Um Yuki?"

The older man sat down next to him and placed the forks, paper towels and plates on the table. "Yes?"

Eiri stared at the cake. He couldn't do it. "Thanks Yuki, for the cake and everything…" he muttered.

"You're welcome." The older man replied.

Eiri sighed. "No…that's not it…. I…Yuki…I…"

Yuki cocked his head. "Eiri?"

Eiri shook his head. "Never mind." He murmured.

Yuki looked at him quizzically before gesturing to the box in front of them.

"Why don't you have one of these strawberries, Eiri? For dessert…"

Eiri nodded. "Sure! I love strawberries."

Yuki smiled and watched intently as Eiri deftly pulled one of the strawberries off of the cake.

Eiri was a little confused to as why Yuki was looking at him so but nevertheless stuck the red fruit in his mouth. He found however that only half of it could fit and was about to bit it in half when Yuki suddenly placed his mouth on the other end of the fruit.

Eiri nearly gasped when he felt the lips of his beloved teacher brush up against his and quickly swallowed his part of the strawberry.

"Y-Yuki!" he cried.

Yuki smiled softly. "Shhh…Eiri, it's all right…I know what you were trying to say…." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against those of an extremely shocked Eiri.

Eiri was almost too surprised to do anything at first, but quickly snapped out of it and kissed his teacher back eagerly. _"Holy crap is this really happening?! Yuki…he's kissing me…holy shit! It's not one of my jerk off fantasies! He's…really…"_

Suddenly Eiri felt Yuki's tongue enter his mouth and his own moved clumsily to meet it.

Yuki's hands roamed his student's body, and Eiri could feel him trying to urge him to lie back on the couch. Things were moving a bit too quickly for a boy who just received his first kiss, but Eiri said nothing in protest.

Eiri loved Yuki, and if his beloved teacher wanted to take his virginity at that very moment, then Eiri would have gladly given it up.

Before they got any further however, there was a knock at the door. Yuki pulled away and sat up. "Shit. He's here already?" He scowled angrily.

Eiri was quite surprised to hear such harsh language coming from his teacher, but perhaps what disturbed him even more was how fast Yuki plastered a bright smile on his face; the scowl fading just as quickly as it appeared.

"Don't you fret Eiri, I'll be back in a second." Yuki stood up and went into the hallway.

Eiri crinkled his nose then laid back down on the couch. He glanced down at himself and then undid a couple of buttons on his shirt in order to look more appealing, for when his tutor came back things were going to get heavy. He smirked, then sighed. It was just his luck; as soon as his fantasy came to life, someone had to interrupt it. He could only hope that Yuki would tell whoever was at the door to fuck off, so they could pick up at where they last started, to continue Eiri's greatest dream.

Unbeknownst to Eiri however, was that his greatest dream was about to become his worst nightmare.

Ooooooooooo

Soon Yuki reentered the room with another man, that Eiri had never seen before in tow.

Eiri quickly rose from his horizontal position on the couch, a blush staining his face. He re-buttoned his shirt, before daring to glance at Yuki and the stranger. One look told Eiri that something was wrong. Both the men seemed solely focused on him, which made him very uneasy. Something was not right with the atmosphere.

"Wow, Yuki! This kid's a looker." The strange man said in English, as Eiri half wished he didn't understand what was being said. "Hey, I'll give you ten bucks if you let me go first."

Eiri looked to his tutor in desperation. Surely he was misunderstanding the situation, and Yuki would once again assuage his concerns; but the expression on the older man's face was a horrible one Eiri had never seen before, one that showed he felt no remorse for the situation he was putting his student in.

Yuki shrugged. "Be my guest." He said calmly.

Those words tore at Eiri's heart and he barely noticed the strange man as he advanced toward him. Suddenly the man grabbed Eiri's upper arm in a vise-like grip, and proceeded to drag him to the floor.

Eiri struggled mightily, but the man soon loomed above him ominously. The strange man was a large man, who had a bearish figure, and a face with sharp angles. Just looking at him struck terror into Eiri's heart.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop!" Eiri protested as the man pushed him into a prone position and began to undo his belt.

The man glared at him, and lessened his hold, by just a fraction. Eiri breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived for the man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

"Now, now, be a good little boy and I won't have to use this; will I Yuki?" the man turned and sneered at Yuki.

Yuki smiled in return and casually sauntered up to his bewildered student. He knelt down and cupped the boy's face in his hand. "Relax Eiri. Everything will be just fine." The smile turned into a smirk as he continued. "After all, you like men right?"

Eiri could not believe what he was hearing. What happened to the sweet and gentle man he had grown to admire, to love, and who was this hideous monster in his place? How could he interpret his feelings to be something so mundane? These were special, his feelings, they were not to be used or given to anyone else but Yuki. Didn't Yuki see that? Or was it that Yuki just didn't care?

Eiri was startled out of his frantic musings as he felt cold steel bite at his temple.

"Just a precaution, my sweet tender little boy." The strange man breathed. The large man continued in his effort in undressing Eiri. Soon his pants were dragged down around his ankles, the man straddling his hips.

Eiri did or said nothing for the fear of his brains getting blown out the back of his skull. He threw a glance at Yuki, to perhaps gauge his reaction. Yuki had moved back to the couch and was currently sitting down, his hand down his pants stroking…

The man then forcibly pulled his legs apart, his own pants down to his ankles, his underwear too. Still keeping one hand on the gun pressed firmly against Eiri's skull, the man used his other hand to yank down Eiri's underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down. The man adjusted himself and without any warning…

Eiri wanted to scream as he felt the man roughly trying to enter him, but facing the prospect of getting his brains blown out he didn't dare make a sound.

"Holy… I guess you were right about the kid bein' a virgin." The man grunted as he shifted, trying to forge deeper inside.

Tears of pain and disbelief slid down Eiri's cheeks, but he remained silent. The man who was raping him would probably revel in the fact that he was harming him, but Eiri would do anything to deny the man that pleasure.

Taking another look at Yuki sitting on the couch, he found that Yuki was now grinning, and could he be…laughing at him? At that exact moment, Eiri felt something inside his mind snap. He was suddenly filled with rage, and the single thing that his mind was fixed on was the fact of how he was going to make these men who were degrading and humiliating him suffer. They were going to pay _dearly_ for this.

"Hoo-doggy." The man who had paid for his right to go first finally finished and pulled out of Eiri. "Mmm. That was fun."

Yuki stood up and went to join the man, as he knelt over Eiri. "Maybe for you," he snickered. "But he's going to be all lose when I get my turn."

The man shook his head and laughed, holding out the gun meaning to give it to Yuki as they switched places. " I doubt that, the kid was tight the whole damn way throu-" his words were cut short as Eiri's hand snapped out and snatched the gun away from the man. Without a second thought Eiri pulled the trigger and the bullet tore through the man's neck leaving the man dead as soon as he hit the ground.

Eiri scrambled away from the dead man and held the gun steady out in front of him, aimed at Yuki.

Yuki, seeing the gun, twisted his face from horrified shock into a calming smile. "Now, Eiri." He said soothingly. "Put the gun down and we'll talk." He took a few slow steps forward.

Eiri scrambled further away from Yuki, still aiming it at him. "S-s-stay back or I'll…" He was unable to finish the sentence although the resolve didn't waver in his mind.

Yuki shook his head. "Or you'll what? Shoot me? Come on Eiri, even I know what it was what you were going to say to me!" he laughed harshly and took a few more steps forward, confident that nothing bad was going to happen. If he could just convince the boy to put the gun down…

Eiri glared at him. "I told you! Stay back!"

Yuki ignored him. "You were going to say to me…that you love-" all of a sudden Yuki got too close, and the rage and panic that Eiri felt in his mind exploded, and Eiri pulled the trigger with no hesitation.

This bullet caught Yuki in the heart and he spoke no more. In fact he slumped to the ground and didn't move.

Eiri was left with a dead body, a smoking gun, and the remains of his beloved lying motionless on the floor. The eerie silence was too much for Eiri take and tears began to well up in his eyes. "Yuki…" he whispered.

Only the silence answered him. "Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki? Yuki? Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! YUKI! YUUUUKI!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"…Yuki?"

Yuki was startled awake by hands gently smoothing back his hair and caressing his cheeks. The hands belong to those of his lover who was watching him; violet colored eyes that were addled with concern. "Yuki…are you all right? Did you have a bad dream? 'Cause at first you were just mumbling…. But then you started _moaning. _And Yuki? What's this His hands swept over Yuki's face again. Yuki placed his own hand upon his face and traced the path that his lover had caressed and found it wet.

With sweat or tears Yuki couldn't tell.


	7. Chapter 7:Shuichi's Dinner Fau Pax

Chapter 7:

Shuichi's Dinner Fau Pax

A few hours later Yuki reclined in the airplane seat with a bottle of beer in his hand, eyes closed. He felt the eyes of his lover scouring his body, but said nothing. Perhaps it would be better if he just pretended he was asleep. Not that he intended to actually do so. One nightmare was enough; he didn't need another.

Hearing the thought pop into his brain, Yuki inadvertently frowned. Maybe it wasn't so much of a nightmare as it was reliving a part of his past, due to the fact that he was being weaned off his stabilizing medication. His memories were becoming clearer with every new day, this time perhaps the clearest of all, his last few days living in New York.

Yuki felt a gentle poke on his shoulder and sighed. He knew Shuichi had every right to question him due to his emotional performance earlier, but all he wanted right now was to sit back, relax, and drink the beer that the stewardess gave him.

The next poke that Yuki felt was not so gentle, and his amber eyes snapped open. He turned to glare at the pink-haired boy and found his lover, in turn was staring at him with great concern. Yuki turned away.

"Hey Yuki?"

Yuki pressed a finger to his throbbing temple. "Not now. All I want to do is drink my beer, get blitzed and maybe, later, when we get off the plane, get something to eat."

Shuichi nodded and leaned forward. With a soft press of his lips he kissed Yuki's forehead. "Ok, Yuki. You talk to me when you feel up to it." He sat back and turned to stare out the window, so he missed the tender expression that flitted across Yuki's face. He almost reached out to take hold of his lover's hand, but then realized that Shuichi would probably take it into consideration that he would be allowed to bother Yuki, and not give him any of the peace that he had promised.

So with that Yuki settled for taking another sip of his beer, letting it roll around in his mouth before he swallowed.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Food, booze, or cigarettes? The first thought that crossed Yuki's mind after he and Shuichi landed in New York, gone through customs, and retrieved their luggage was whether he should be looking for a restaurant or a smoking area. In the end, his love for nicotine won out and he soon found himself in an outdoor smoking area, filling his lungs with the comforting warm smoke he had been desperately craving for the past thirteen hours. He sat down on one of the benches and closed his eyes. It had been a long, tiring, day. For the both of them. Thinking that, Yuki opened his eyes and looked at Shuichi, who sat on the bench next to him.

Shuichi was studying his shoes, watching them scrape against the pavement. His nose wrinkled as the white, wispy, tendrils of smoke attacked his senses. He refrained from commenting on the fact that Yuki was smoking, sensing, _knowing, _that his lover needed any comfort he could get, regardless of how small the comfort was.

Yuki tore his gaze away from Shuichi and stared intently at his cigarette. It glowed like an ember in the sunlight. Without a moment's hesitation, he tossed the cigarette on the ground. He took his foot and ground the cigarette into a meaningless filter of nicotine. He brushed his hands on his pants and stood up. Shuichi scrambled to his feet as well, and came to stand by his lover.

"Let's check into the hotel and get something to eat."

Shuichi nodded and without another word the two men climbed into the car that Yuki had rented, and drove to the ritzy hotel that Yuki had reserved for their trip.

The room was quite large, with a bed that looked mighty inviting for the two lovers, for whom it felt like it was the middle of the night, though in New York, it was only marginally close to what they would consider nighttime.

Yuki managed to convince a whining Shuichi that sleeping now would not help them get over their jet lag. So it was then decided that they would head down to the restaurant on the first floor the hotel.

Soon after being seated, Yuki felt the urge to smoke another cigarette, and got up from the table. He sensed Shuichi was following him, since, to Yuki's chagrin smoking was now banned in restaurants and bars. He spun around. "What are you doing?"

Shuichi stopped and put his hands on his hips. "What does it look like?"

Yuki shook his head. "Oh, no you don't. Look kid, I've been around you all day, which is probably the reason why I've been smoking up a storm-"

"But you do that normally!" Shuichi protested.

"-And I just want a few minutes to myself. Is that too much to ask?" Yuki pulled out a cigarette, and to his dismay, couldn't find his lighter. "Damn it."

Wordlessly Shuichi reached into his pocket and pulled out Yuki's lighter.

Yuki arched an eyebrow and held out his hand. Shuichi dropped the lighter into Yuki's hand as though it were on fire. "You almost left it on the plane." He mumbled.

"Humph." Yuki said, lighting the cigarette and greedily inhaling the first couple of puffs. Shuichi shifted his feet and continued to stare at him.

Yuki sighed. "How about this Shuichi? Why don't you go inside and wait for the waiter to come back, and if he gets there before I do, then you can order for me." He said this mockingly, which caused Shuichi to bite his lip before trudging back inside.

Ooooooooooo

When Yuki returned to the table, he was greeted with the sound of yelling filling the air.

Shuichi was standing nose to nose with the waiter, brandishing a menu and screaming incoherent words, whereas the waiter was screaming just as incoherently, thrusting his arm in the direction of the menu that Shuichi was brandishing.

Yuki winced. "_Jesus. Why do I even try to leave the little weirdo by himself? It's a wonder he hasn't broken anything yet…_"

Suddenly Shuichi brandished the menu a little too forcefully, causing the glasses of water that on the table to fall off. Both the waiter and Shuichi stared at the mess before resuming their shouting match.

Yuki sighed. "_Son of a bitch_." He slowly walked up to the pair of men, and stood between them.

"Shuichi. What the fuck did you do this time?"

Shuichi frowned. "I didn't _do _anything! I wanted to order you a beer, and I pointed to the picture on the menu so he would see what I wanted, but the man kept gesturing to my wallet like he wanted to steal it! Plus! When I wouldn't give him my wallet he started yelling at me! Annnnd! What tops it all off is that I don't even know what he's saying!"

"You Stupid Bitch, he just wants to see your Id to confirm that your old enough to drink, which might I remind you, you're _not._"

Shuichi crinkled his forehead. "Oh."

Yuki then turned to the waiter. "I'm sorry. He's just never been in the states before. He's also a little retarded." Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet; pulling out two fifty-dollar bills and a twenty. "Here's some money to compensate for the trouble. And for the meal."

The waiter smirked and held out his hand for the money.

Shuichi crossed his arms. "I was just trying to defend my honor." He pouted.

"Shut up." Yuki growled, handing the money to the waiter, who pocketed it without another word and walked away.

Yuki pulled out the chair and sat down in it, gesturing for Shuichi to do the same. "What'd you order me?"

"This!" Shuichi exclaimed proudly, pointing to another picture in the menu. Yuki leaned over to look at the picture and rolled his eyes. "You got me chicken fingers? What'd you get for yourself?"

Shuichi looked thoughtful. "Uh…chicken fingers?"

"Moron." Yuki grumbled.

Shuichi stuck out his lower lip. "Come on! I thought it looked pretty tasty! I thought it looked pretty exotic too…all brown and crispy…with those little things next to it…"

"You mean the French fries?"

"Yeah! Pretty sweet huh?"

"Shuichi. They're the cheapest damn things on the menu. I gave the waiter a hundred and twenty dollars for the meal and the fact that you made an ass out of yourself as usual; you could've ordered something more expensive!"

"Uh! Well, to make you feel better I was leaning towards this!" Shuichi flipped the page of the menu and pointed to another item. Yuki glanced at it and shook his head.

"A grilled cheese sandwich?"

Shuichi grinned. "Uh huh! You can't go wrong with the basics!"

"The basics here would be a damn steak or some veal or something!"

"Oh. Sorry Yuki. But at least I ordered the beer!"

"No you didn't. You screamed at the waiter and I had to cover for you by saying you were mentally retarded."

"I'm not mentally retarded! Why do you keep telling everybody that?"

"I wouldn't have to tell everyone that if you would just quit acting _mentally retarded_!"

"It's a very hard habit to break!"

Yuki sighed. "So that's why the little prick just walked off without saying anything. He knew that you ordered cheap things, and he thought he could con me out of my money. Huh. Well he has another thing coming." He cracked his knuckles and stood up.

"Wait! Where are you going Yuki?"

"To get my money back. You stay here in case they come with the food."

"Ooookaaay!"

Shuichi was sitting in silence, studying other pictures on the menu when a waitress came with their food. She set the plates on the table and reached for the menu, saying: "Please enjoy your meal!"

Shuichi, who didn't understand what she was saying, automatically assumed that she was yelling at him and wanted more money. "My boyfriend already gave you guys money!"

The waitress didn't understand what _Shuichi _was saying and _she_ assumed that the man thought she had gotten the order wrong. She pulled out the order tablet and flipped through the pages, stopping when she came to their order. "Sir! I didn't get the order wrong! You ordered the chicken fingers!" She jabbed at the tablet and frowned.

Well, Shuichi wasn't going to take this sitting down. He was going to show the bitch what was what.

"I told you! My boyfriend already gave you money! Why are you trying to get more? Look!" He reached for the menu, and the waitress, thinking he was reaching out to hit her, took a step back and screamed for the manager.

The manager was a frumpy looking man with tortoise-shell glasses and an even frumpier looking suit. "What seems to be the problem here?"

The waitress crossed her arms. "This jerk started yelling at me and then he tried to hit me!"

The manager shook his head and turned to Shuichi. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He reached out to help Shuichi up and Shuichi, by pure instinct and stupidity; hauled off and socked the manager in the face. "Try stealing my boyfriend's money now bitch!" He crowed.

Within minutes the security guards had arrived and were trying their best to subdue Shuichi, who still had no idea what was going on and just assumed that everyone wanted a little bit of Yuki's money, not to mention a piece of Yuki's ass, and as Yuki's "wife", Shuichi was not going to have that.

Yuki returned in the midst of all that and found Shuichi struggling with two beefy men, who Yuki could only guess were security guards judging from their blue hats and gold plastic badges. The waitress and the manager were cheering the security guards on and calling Shuichi derogatory names.

A crowd of people looked on.

Yuki ran a hand through his mass of blonde hair and stepped up to the waitress and manager, ignoring the skirmish between his lover and the security guards behind him completely. "Look, my friend here is a little mentally retarded. He can't help it. He already got into it with another one of your employees, and I had to smooth it over by giving him two fifties and a twenty to cover the meal and the damage. That was before I found out that my friend ordered one of the cheapest items on the menu. I tried to find the waiter that took my money, but for some reason he mysteriously _disappeared. _So, I'll just give you this," he sighed, and pulled out his wallet again, handing the manager another twenty. "Can you get your little guards off my friend so we can eat our dinner in peace and leave?"

The manager, sensing a profitable customer when he saw it, called the security guards off Shuichi, who was looking a little worse for wear. He turned and gave Yuki a bright, false smile. "The meal's on the house sir." With that the manager and the waitress walked away.

Shuichi collapsed into the chair and just stared at the chicken fingers and fries that sat on the plate in front of him. Without waiting for Yuki to sit down, he dug in; mildly disappointed. "Hey Yuki? It tastes kind of cold. Is it supposed to taste this way?"

Yuki sat down and sighed wearily. "No. It's not supposed to taste that w-SHIT. Where the fuck is my beer?!"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

****

A/N: Gah! It's finally done! (the chapter that is. Boo.) I know I was having technical difficulties and many thanks to the people that pointed it out! Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it off here. Because I…well…I forget why I cut it off here. But, you'll get the rest sometime soon! I worked on this last night, and I finished around three in the morning, and I was raring to go and post it, When it got deleted. All of it gone. So I had to redo it all over again! AHHHH! I'm thinking I need a Beta. Who wants to be mine?! Just let me know. Message me or im me at Chickenshoes89. I like strangers. :

You know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8: Tender Mishaps Filler

**Chapter Eight:**

**Tender Mishaps Filler **

Yuki stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and made a face. "_That dinner was a disaster. I can't take him anywhere. I can't leave him anywhere either. Maybe I should just put him out of his misery; and kill him. I'd be doing the world a favor…yeah…"_He opened the door and was greeted with Shuichi sitting Indian-style on the bed, staring at him.

"GAH! What are you doing you little freak? Why aren't you in bed? Isn't it past your bed time?"

"I need to talk to you." Shuichi pouted, crossing his arms.

"Like hell you do! Go to bed!" Yuki stomped across the room to where his suitcase lay, and rummaged through it until he found a pair of boxers, jamming his legs through the leg holes and pulling them on.

"No seriously!" Shuichi shouted, getting on his knees and crawling to the edge of the bed. Yuki sighed and walked to the bed, flopping down on the opposite side of where Shuichi sat.

"What is it? Do you need me to explain the process of how chicken fingers are made again? Or are you confused on the concept of how French fries are made?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Yuki…I'm being serious." He scooted over until he was beside Yuki. "Are you ok?"

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm ok."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Are you sure? What about what happened earlier?"

"That's completely irrelevant. I don't want to talk about it."

"But Yuki…"

"That's enough Shuichi! Go to bed!" Yuki rolled over and faced away from him.

Shuichi lay down and wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders. "But Yuki…I'm worried about you..I think earlier you were crying. And you hardly ever cry…you're hard core! It's totally freaky when you cry! I love it of course, but still!"

"Drop it Shuichi." Yuki growled.

"No! I love you Yuki and I only want to take care of you! I want to be strong for you, but you won't even give me the chance! All I want is the chance!" The singer began to admit soft sobs.

Yuki rolled over so that the pink haired man was now hugging his chest. "Hey now. What do you mean, that 'I won't even give you the chance'?"

"Exactly what I said! You never let me know what you're feeling or anything! Sometimes I don't even feel like I'm your lover! I feel like maybe I'm your roommate or something!" The singer sobbed harder.

Yuki reached down and lifted Shuichi's face up from his chest. "Would I do this to a roommate?" he leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the lips.

"Mmmpfff?" Was Shuichi's response.

"See?" Yuki smirked.

Shuichi breathed heavily. "Yuki…you're amazing."

Yuki shrugged. "Heh. I know." He leaned down once more as his lips hovered above Shuichi's.

Shuichi closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation.

"MEOWRRR!"

Shuichi jumped and knocked his head into Yuki's.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?" Yuki said, rubbing his head, looking disgruntled.

"MEOWRRR! HISS! HISS!"

Shuichi fumbled in his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Oh this? It's my ring tone! It's Strawberry! Isn't it cute?"

"MEOWRRRRRRRR!"

Yuki glared at him. "Well? Are you going to answer it or are you just going to sit there and let it ring?"

Shuichi looked at the phone in surprise. "Oh! It's Hiro! I didn't expect him to call so soon!" "What do you mean 'it's Hiro'? Why the hell is he calling you this late?"

Shuichi smiled. "Because I told him to call me after he checked up on Strawberry. I gave him an extra house key. I hope that's ok!"

"You…What?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Whoops! I better answer it!"

Shuichi pressed the answer key on his phone and held the phone up to his ear. "Yo, Hiro! What's up?" he got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He turned around and covered the phone with his hand. "Wait right here Yuki. I won't be too long. I promise." With that Shuichi walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"So..how's my little Snookims-Baby-Angel-Strawberry-Kins?"

"Your fucking cat bit me."

"Aw Hiro she only does it when she likes you!" Shuichi stole a glance at his arms littered with bite marks.

"I'll bet." Hiro responded dryly.

**"**Did you feed Strawberry the stuff I left underneath the bathroom sink? She doesn't eat any of the dry shit. She only eats the canned food. Isn't that right my special little doll?"

"She can't hear you, you know."

"That's a great idea Hiro! Give the phone to Strawberry so she can talk to me!"

"She can't talk either, she's a cat in case you've forgotten."

Shuichi gasped. "Hiro! I can't believe you'd say that! Strawberry and I have been through so much together! We have a deep, special bond, in which only I can understand her!"

"Ok then Shuichi. I guess I have no choice but to give her the phone. Here she is!"

The line was silent.

"Strawberry! It's me honey bunch! I've missed you so much! Has Hiro been taking good care of you? Are you doing all right? …Strawberry?"

"I thought people could only be so stupid, but you Shuichi, far surpassed my expectations."

"What? Hiro! Where's Strawberry?"

"Heh. She's been here all along, talking to you…what? Can't you understand what she is saying? Heh. Heh. Heh."

"What! Hiro! You're a jerk! And you call yourself my lover! Speaking of lovers…look..I gotta go…Yuki and I were…uh…well lets just say you were kind of interrupting som-"

"I got it Shuichi. Go on back to Yuki. Strawberry's doing fine."

"We were getting ready to uh…"

**"**Shuichi! I told you I got it! You don't need to give me the details!"

"Well, when a man loves a woman…uh…in this case, when a man loves a man…uh..Hiro? Hiro? Where'd you go?"

The line was dead.

"Huh. I guess we got disconnected."

Oooooooo

Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom and found that Yuki was rolled onto his stomach, eyes closed, snoring softly.

Shuichi hurried over to Yuki and poked him in the back. He got no response. "Yuki…You weren't supposed to fall asleep! Yuki…We were gonna do it! Yuki! Goddamn it!"

**A/N: So..this was the rest of chapter seven. take from it what you will. aha. hope you enjoyed it. beta anyone? still looking.**


End file.
